


windows

by nowrunalong



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cryptic Messages, Gen, Magic Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: In the mirror, there are roses strewn across the church floor.
Relationships: Drusilla & Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



In the mirror, there are roses strewn across the church floor.

Buffy looks down at the colourless stone beneath her feet, and then back at her reflection where that same ground is dotted with faded red petals.

A woman, clothed in black lace, stands behind mirror-Buffy. She isn't a reflection; Drusilla has no soul to reflect. Mirrors cannot see her.

“What is this?” Buffy asks. Her voice echoes in the empty room, carrying up into the vaulted ceiling. 

“A window,” Drusilla says from the mirror-glass, “or a door.”

“What’s the difference?”

Drusilla’s not-reflection smiles knowingly. “The key can unlock doors.”


End file.
